


Adoption Day

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Justin Foley, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Laine and Matt decide to speak to Clay about delivering the good news to Justin and asking if he'd like to be adopted.





	1. Back to the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay's parents found out about him sneaking Justin into the house after talking to each other and making a decision they never thought they'd consider, they let him stay, help him and now they're considering adopting him.

It been almost 2 weeks since Clay had snuck Justin in to our home. Matt and I had been given a full explanation by Clay asking where he had found Justin and what had happened. Matt and I looked at Justin who stood shaking slightly as if he was nervous maybe even scared. We could both see the hurt and fear on his face. He looked tired, his eyes slightly swollen and dark circles under his eyes as well as cuts and bruises on his face that were only just starting to heal. 

Making a decision in that moment in time had proven to be difficult. I looked over at Matt who was lost deep in thought. So we had decided that we would talk about what to do and tell them in the morning. Telling Justin he could stay the night made his face light up. We could see in his eyes how grateful he was to be taken in. 

~ FLASHBACK ~ 

"Justin, you can stay here for the night sweetheart." I told him sincerely. It was almost 11pm and starting to get cold. Sure Matt and I had alot on our plate but we weren't heartless enough to throw the poor boy out on to the streets.  
"Thank you so much, Mr and Mrs Jensen. I'll try not to be any trouble." He told them.  
"Don't worry, kiddo." Matt reassured him and went to clap Justin on the shoulder until he saw Justin flinch and he pulled away immediately.  
"Sorry, I'm sorry." Justin mumbled scared.  
"Don't be sorry, kiddo. It's ok. I just want you to know that I won't ever hurt you. No one will not as long as you're under my roof. It's ok. I'll see you in the morning, ok?" He reassured the young broken boy and headed up the stairs. 

"He's right, sweetheart. You're always welcome here. Anyways, what have you boys been doing about the sleeping arrangement...?" I asked getting up closing my laptop and approaching them.  
"He's been sleeping on the couch in my room." Clay told me. I sighed and put my hands on my hips thinking about what to do.   
"Not tonight." I spoke looking at Clay.  
"Wait, what? Mom?" Clay questioned.  
"Justin is going to stay in the spare room tonight. I'm sure you'd like something a little more comfortable to sleep on, huh sweetheart?" I asked with a loving smile. I could see the corners of Justin's mouth turn into a slight smile even though he tried his best to cover it up so he just nodded like an adorable little puppy obeying a command.

Clay headed to his room to get ready for bed. I called up after him to grab a pair of pyjamas for Justin. I turned to our new guest and gave him a reassuring smile and asked him to follow me upstairs to the spare bedroom. 

The spare room was painted cream and grey with black carpet, black bedding, a cream wardrobe, grey curtains and a plain desk.  
"It gets a little cold at night in here so I'll just grab the fan heater for you, hun." I told Justin letting him get comfortable.  
"Thank you." Justin replied timidly after me. Hearing the gratitude in his voice tugged on my heart strings. 

As soon as I exited, Clay passed me carrying an old white t shirt and old pair of grey sweatpants for Justin.  
"Here you go, man." Clay replied handing the clothes to Justin.  
"Thanks Jensen. Thanks for letting me stay." Justin thanked him with a small smile.  
"Don't speak too soon. We'll find out what they say in the morning." Clay told him. He wished him goodnight and headed back to his room. I returned to his room and plugged in thr heat fan on the lowest setting and pulled back the duvet ushering Justin to climb in.  
"Sweetheart, I'd like to speak to you after breakfast ig that's ok. I know this is going to be difficult for you but you haven't said anything about your past whilst being here so I'm going to need you to be strong and open up so I can help you ok? I promise I can protect you. I won't let anything happen to you." She reassured him. Justin looked into her kind eyes and took a deep breath before nodding.  
"Thank you, Mrs Jensen." He replied giving her a small smile.  
"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now get some rest. We have lots to do tomorrow." I smiled before leaning to press a kiss to his forehead.  
"Goodnight sweetie." I cooed running my fingers through his hair. Justin smiled and closed his eyes content. 

 

~ FLASHBACK ENDS ~ 

That night, I had made sure Justin was comfortable and reassured him everything was ok and that if he needed anything, we would be close by. Matt and I had had a long conversation about what to do. I could see in Matt's eyes how he always longed for another child. We had Clay and he was the light of our lives and I had put everything after him even my career which I had to admit, I did get carried away with but further down the line and seeing the life that we lived and had worked so hard for to provide for Clay, it had all been worth it. 

However we did wonder what life had been like if we did have a second child. Matt had long hoped we would but sadly the time passed. I thought about it too but time got away with me and so did my career. But seeing this scrawny broken boy before me was beginning to make me change my heart. Maybe. Just maybe. 

"Babe, this is a crazy thought but what if we adopted Justin?" I asked rather bluntly.  
"Honey, are you serious?" Matt asked turning over to look me in the eyes.  
"I'm 100% serious. Imagine it though. After everything that's happened, we've been there for Justin. He's not even 17 yet. If I was to let him go, not only would the court be on my ass about him but I would never be able to live with myself if that sweet yet broken boy was put into the foster care system. He deserves so much more than that." I explained to him.  
"Laine, sweetheart. You know how much I've always wanted a second child and if this is the way to go then I'm 100% behind you. He's a sweet kid. He deserves a home and I think we can provide that to him." Matt replied."  
"So are we really going to do this? Pull an emergency adoption on him?" He asked.  
"Yes, 100%" I replied confidently.  
"Alright let's do it." Matt smiled and leaned in to press a loving kiss to my lips.  
"One condition..." I added.  
"Clay has to be the one to ask him. He is the one who snuck him in." I told him. Matt nodded and went to press another kiss to my lips.  
"Alright, we'll tell them tomorrow." Matt smiled and laid down beside me wrapping an arm around my waist. 

Tomorrow.


	2. We can make a difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laine comes across Justin's folder from one of her friends in the social workers circle and finds something shocking which helps her make a decision she wouldn't have considered.

Today was the big day. Matt and I were up bright and early on a Saturday morning preparing breakfast consisting of chocolate chip waffles, freshly brewed coffee and a platter of fruit. We had told the boys that we would come to a decision after breakfast. We were around the kitchen like a well oiled machine as I poured the creamy chocolate chip batter into the Waffle machine as Matt turned on the coffee maker and finished cutting up the fruit.  
"Do you think he'll say yes?" He randomly asked.  
"I really hope so." I sighed with a hopeful smile. 

Our two sleepy boys trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen with their messy bedhead hair as they yawned rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.  
"Good morning, boys. Did you sleep ok?" I asked putting down a large stack of hot waffles on the table.  
"Yeah fine." Clay shrugged and sat down. I went to press a kiss to Clay's head and did the same to Justin who blushed a deep red.  
"Thank you for letting me stay, Mrs Jensen. Mr Jensen." Justin replied with a small grateful smile.  
"You're always welcome here, kiddo." Matt smiled and put down the platter of fruit.  
"Sit down and eat up, kiddos. We have alot to discuss afterwards." He told them pushing plates of food in front of them.  
"Go ahead, sweetheart. It's ok." I reassured Justin as he was stood awkwardly waiting. He gave me a smile and nodded sitting down to tuck into his breakfast. 

The four of us sat around the table enjoying a leisurely breakfast as Matt and I asked the boys how everything at school was.  
"Mom, you haven't made chocolate chip waffles since you announced your big promotion." Clay told her.  
"I know, honey. I guess I missed them and turns out you did too." I chuckled.  
"Hell yeah!" He exclaimed with his mouthful. There were very few things that brought Clay joy and one of those things were his mom's chocolate chip waffles. 

"I've never had waffles before but these are great, Mrs Jensen." Justin replied with a timid as he ate another forkful. I couldn't help but offer him a loving smile.  
"There's plenty more where that came from, don't be afraid to go for seconds, sweetheart." I smiled taking a sip of my hot coffee. 

Once the boys had finished up, Matt and I cleared up the table and sat down facing Clay and Justin.  
"Clay, sweetheart. Sneaking Justin into the house was a huge risk especially when you know of his background and what that could do and not to mention how it could interfere with my work but I'm glad you did. Deep down I always knew you'd do the right thing and want to help. I know for the last year or so you both haven't exactly seen eye to eye so what you did for him was very sweet. So your Dad and I came to a decision that Justin is welcome to stay here for as long as he needs." I explained to them.  
"You're both serious?" Clay asked slightly confused.  
"You're welcome here any time, kiddo." Matt reassured Justin.  
"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need, sweetheart." I reassured the younger boy.  
"Thanks, you guys." Clay thanked them with a hug. 

"Thank you. I promise I won't be any trouble." Justin told them.  
"Don't be silly, kiddo. You're welcome here." Matt told him as he went to clap thr young boy on the shoulder but stopped when he saw Justin flinch.  
"Sorry, I'm sorry." Justin mumbled.  
"It's ok, kiddo. I understand. Don't worry." Matt reassured him. Justin held onto his arms and made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
"We're going to go meet Zach at his place for a few hours, is that cool?" Clay asked them.  
"Sure sweetie but don't be too late tonight. Be home for dinner at 7 please." I called out to them.  
"What're we having?" Clay asked.  
"Roasted chicken with vegetables." I smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded.  
"Alright, we'll be back for 7." Clay called out as he headed to his car followed by Justin. 

~ timeskip to a few days later ~ 

I had been working on Justin's case and things had been getting even more complicated. I had done some digging into his background and contacted one of my good friend's that worked within social care and she had brought over Justin's file. I had taken a deep breath and opened it and my heart sank immediately when I saw the pictures of of 5 year old Justin Foley with a black eye, busted lip and cuts on his face. I couldn't help but shed a few tears. I closed the file and wiped my tears staring at the report on my laptop. 

Matt had walked into the living room and seen my tear stained face.  
"Babe, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.  
"I thought I'd look into Justin's case and see if there's anything we can do since he's under our temporary custody. Priya who works in social care, he got me access to Justin's file and I guess it was too much. I leaned forward and grabbed the file from the coffee table and handed it to Matt.  
"Be warned. It's quite disturbing." I told Matt who hesitated for a moment before opening it.  
"Holy shit." He mumbled under his breath.  
"Who could do this to such a sweet child? And you know what makes me really mad, the statements from his mother". I told him handing them to him. Matt took them and skimmed the papers, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He exclaimed.  
"I know. His own mother put her relationships before her son and did nothing." I told him sniffling.  
"Babe, I can't stand by and watch. I've given it alot of thought and I want to put in an emergency adoption for him. I asked Priya how long it'll take and she said within 3 days. He's only 16 which makes him a minor. I won't let the system get to him and neither will his own mother." I told him. Matt nodded listening to every word I said. He closed the file, put it down and took my hand.  
"Ok let's do it." He spoke.  
"Let's adopt Justin." He smiled.


	3. My boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After speaking to Matt about her decision, he agrees and they tell Clay their decision. Surprised at how maturely he's handled the situation, they leave it to him to tell Justin and have their fingers cross hoping for the best.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him tight.  
"You know, I've always wanted another kid. I know we have Clay and he's everything to us but I couldn't help but want another and you know what, this is it. I think it was destined." Matt smiled and held my face pressing a kiss to my lips.  
"Let's give him a proper loving home." I told him to which Matt nodded and hugged me tight.

"So when should we tell him?" He asked.  
"We won't. Clay will. Think about it, he's the one who snuck him in here and chose to take care of him but he can tell him it was our idea. Besides I think he'll understand." I explained to him. Matt nodded and agreed with my plan. 

"We'll speak to him tomorrow about it. I'm sure he'll agree with us, he often talked about what it'd be like having a brother so let's see." I smiled as I cuddled into him. 

~ The next day ~ 

After breakfast, I had asked to speak to Clay alone and asked Justin if he'd be ok with Matt just for a few minutes. I could see he was nervous but he gave me a reassuring smile and nodded as he walked into the living room with Matt. 

"Is everything ok, mom?" Clay asked.  
"Yes and no, sweetheart." I told him. "There's a few things I wanted to talk to you about." I began.  
"Do you know anything about Justin's background?" I asked him.  
"A little but he hasn't said much. He never knew his dad, he left when he was young. His mom is a junkie and she's had several boyfriends who are also junkies and drug dealers and she let's them beat him but that's about it." He briefly told me.  
"That makes sense. I had Priya from the social workers circle send me Justin's file and..." She began but she opened up the file and took out the picture that made her heart sunk the first time and headed it to Clay.  
"Jesus Christ." Clay muttered in shock and stared at the picture.  
"Honey, I wanted to ask you something. Your dad and I had a long talk and we want to consider adopting Justin. It'll make things so much easier for him regarding the case against his mom and her drug dealer boyfriend. But most importantly, we already love having Justin around and he deserves a nice home and a loving family. But we both also agreed that it's you who should tell him." I told him.  
"Why me?" Clay asked.  
"Because you brought him here in the first place, besides I'm sure it'll mean more to him coming from you." I told him to which he nodded understandingly.  
"Ok, I'll think about it and let you know before I talk to him." He told me.  
"Thank you sweetheart." I replied and pressed a kiss to his forehead before walking out to go check on Justin. 

I headed into the living room.  
"Everything ok, honey?" I asked Justin who was sat on the couch looking nervous but as soon as he saw me appear, I saw him relax. It was good to know I was already making a positive effect on him.  
"I'm going to head upstairs to the study to get some work done." Matt told me as he pressed a kiss to my lips and headed upstairs. I saw Justin relax in his seat as soon as Matt had disappeared up the stairs. I sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him.  
"Sweetheart, I can't begin to imagine what you've been through but I do need you to talk to me whenever you're feeling comfortable. I see the way you flinch whenever Matt is  near you. I want you to understand that he won't hurt you. No one is going to lay a finger on you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. You're not alone anymore, sweetheart." I reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm seriously fucked up." Justin asked as he shrunk into his seat looking down into his lap.  
"Oh sweetheart. You're not. Not at all. You've just been through alot at such a young age. You deserve be happy and loved." I reassured him and gently brushed his hair to the side of his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

I left him in the living room to watch cartoons as I went to retrieve my laptop and mobile from the kitchen to answer any new missed calls and emails. I sat down on the couch with another mug of coffee. 

"No plans today, sweetheart?" I asked Justin.  
"I don't know. I'm going to wait for Clay to come back from the store." He told me. Not long after Matt walked into the living room. Justin couldn't help but stand up in fear. A force of habit.  
"Sweetheart, is everything ok?" I asked looking up at him. He walked over to where I was sitting and stood there shaking.  
"Honey, it's ok. Sssh. You're safe, sweetheart." I cooed reassuring him. I gently gripped his arm and pulled him down to the couch with me.  
"It's ok, it's ok. You're safe now, sweetheart. Come sit with me." I cooed. Justin sat next to me and I wrapped am arm around his shoulder and brought him into me.  
"It's ok, hun." I reassured him. I instructed Matt to sit beside Justin so he could reassure him that he wasn't going to hurt him. 

"Sweetheart, I know Seth hurt you alot but Matt won't ever hurt you. I promise." I reassured him.  
"I know, I know! I'm sorry. I can't help It." Justin told them.  
"It's ok. It just takes time." I reassured him with a loving smile and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

~ timeskip to 2 days ahead ~ 

Clay and Justin were sat in a coffee shop after Zach, Jess and Alex had left. Clay had thought about what his mom said thought this would be the perfect time to tell him about their plan to adopt him.


	4. He found me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing the good news, the Jensen family decide to order a celebratory dinner at one of their favourite Indian restaurants. Matt offers to pick it up along with the boys but they run in to someone Justin was hoping he'd never see again.

The boys sat at the table with their drinks and Clay twiddled his thumbs thinking whether he should ask him. It was true that before they hadn't got along but recently Clay found himself tolerating Justin more and thought about if he had left, he surely would miss his presence in the house. It was nice having someone to talk to even if it was Justin Foley. 

"So, my parents wanted to if you'd like to be adopted into our family?" Clay asked Justin randomly.  
"What?" Justin asked unsure I'd he heard right.  
"My parents wanted to ask if you'd like to be adopted by us?" Clay repeated to him.  
"They want to adopt me? But why, I'm seriously fucked up." Justin told him sadly.  
"We'll I'm fucked up in certain ways too so. Nobody's perfect. What do you day?" Clay asked.  
"You mean I'd be your brother?" Justin asked.  
"I'm not familiar with the lingo but yeah sure" Clay told him with a small smile.  
Justin couldn't help but smile as happy tears ran down his cheeks.  
"Dude, are you crying?" Clay asked him. Justin sniffled and wiped away his tears before answering to Clay.  
"Ok." Justin simply replied.  
"Yeah, I'd like to be adopted." He told Clay with a smile.  
"Cool." Clay simply replied and got up clapping a hand on Justin's shoulder. 

The car journey home was silent between them. Clay pulled up outside of the house and turned the engine off.  
"Let's go in and tell mom and dad." Clay told him with a small smile. Justin smiled back and nodded. 

They headed into the living room where they found their parents cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.  
"Hey guys, everything go ok?" I asked getting up to press a kiss to Clay's forehead and a kiss to Justin's forehead.  
"Hey there, kiddos." Matt smiled them.  
"Er yeah, fine but em we need to talk. Family meeting right now." Clay told them pausing the movie.  
"Ok sure, sweetheart." I told him looking at Matt as we both sat down across from the boys.  
"Is everything ok?" Matt asked concerned.  
"It is. So do you remember when we talked about Justin about being adopted?" Clay began.  
"Yes honey, of course." I replied back.  
"What is it?" I asked looking over at Justin who was crying.  
"I...I said yes. I'd like to be adopted." Justin sniffled as he gave them a small smile.

Y/N and Matt gasped and stood up at the same time making their way over to the boys. Matt hugged Clay praising him and I immediately took Justin into my arms letting him cry against my shoulder.  
"Sweetheart, we can't even begin to tell you how happy and excited we are to hear that. You're already apart of our family and we just wanted to make it official." I told Justin wiping away his tears, pressing a kiss to his cheek and gently rocking him in my arms.  
"Thank you. Thank you." Justin mumbled.  
"Welcome home, kiddo." Matt smiled gently ruffling Justin's hair.  
"I'm really proud of you, sweetie." I praised Clay.

"I'm going to make some calls to get the paperwork ready and have them signed immediately." I told them grabbing my phone and punching in numbers.  
"I think this calls for a celebration dinner. Justin, you can pick anything you like." Matt told him wrapping a arm around him.  
"Yes definitely!" I called from the kitchen.  
"Does everyone like Indian?" Justin asked.  
"We're massive fans. It's Laine's favourite too. Clay go grab the menu for the Punjab house. You boys take a look at what you want and we'll go get it." Matt told him. Clay nodded going to grab the menu from the kitchen draw and handed it to Justin as they sat together looking at what to get. 

After 10 mins, Matt called to place an order.  
"Alright kiddos, we'll get going in a minute. It's about a 20 minutes drive." Matt told them. The boys put on their shoes and grabbed their jackets.  
"We're going to pick up the food, babe. We'll be back soon." Matt called.  
"Sure thing, babe. Drive safe." I called back. 

I got off the phone with several contacts who were filing everything accordingly so I could put Justin into our custody immediately. Emergency adoption papers would be sent to me tomorrow by Priya who would sit down with Justin and myself talking him through everything before signing the papers. I headed into the living room putting plates, glasses, cutlery on the large coffee table so we could all enjoy dinner together. I sat down waiting for the boys to get back. 

\- Matt's POV -

I pulled up outside of the Punjab house with Clay and Justin in the back generally chit chatting between them.  
"Let's go kiddos." I told them taking off my seatbelt and getting out.  
"I can smell the samosas already." Clay replied his mouth watering.  
"Yeah it smells good." Justin smiled his stomach rumbling. 

We headed in to pick up the food. Clay and Justin spotted their dessert counter looking at it in awe. I chuckled.  
"Go ahead boys, pick whatever you want. We'll take it to go." I told him as they smiled. I had all 4 desserts packed up and we headed back to the car. I unlocked the car and put the food inside on the passenger seat and was about to gesture for the boys to get in when I heard Clay yell "Dad!". I slammed the car door shut and turned around to find another man who was heavily tattooed and walking towards the boys with anger on his face.  
"Can I help you?" I asked him but he ignored me and lunged straight at Justin punching him in the face.

"What the hell?!" Clay yelled as he scrambled to help Justin up. I yelled at him to call the Police as I attempted to get the random guy off of Justin.  
"Hey man, what's your problem?!" I shouted pulling him off Justin and throwing him across the floor.  
"My problem is that little shit. He steals from me and then runs away. Oh your gonna get it now, you bastard!" He yelled.  
"Seth." I said to myself in my mind. This was the guy Laine had told me was bad news. 

"Touch my boys again and I will kill you." I threatened him.  
"Well well well. Isn't that nice. You wormed your way into a new house now have you?" Seth mocked him.  
"Leave me alone." Justin attempted to shout but his voice began shaking.  
"Not until I get what I want." He told him going to lunge at him again but this time, I blocked him from getting to Justin and punched him in the face knocking to the ground.  
"You're dead. All of you!" Seth threatened. I hovered over Seth and held him down until the Police arrived.  
"Not where you're going, enjoy federal prison." I told him getting up as the cops handcuffed him and lead him to the police car.  
"Officers, you may want to search his property. This man is a known drug dealer and I can guarantee he has illegal narcotics stashed in his home." I told them smugly.  
"You're fucking dead, you bastard!!!!" He yelled through the window.  
"We've been trying to nail this guy for a while." Officer Stan told them as he then asked what happened.

"I came out here to grab dinner with my boys and he attacked my son so I pulled him off of him. He went to punch me but missed so I got him back." I explained. The officer nodded and took my details before heading back and being in contact with me soon. 

I went to check on the boys and saw that Justin was coming up with a black eye.  
"Oh god, this isn't good." I told him.  
"Are you ok, kiddo?" I asked him pulling him into a hug. Justin sobbed against my chest and I just held him rubbing his back trying to calm him down.  
"It's all over now, kiddo. You're safe." I told him. Clay helped Justin into the car and we headed home 30 minutes late. 

\- Laine's POV -

"Oh my god, where the hell did you guys go? I was so worried I was about to send out a search-..." I stopped in my tracks and my eyes immediately fell into Justin who was sobbing and had a black eye.  
"What the hell happened, Matt?!" I asked rushing over to Justin to take my baby into my arms.  
"Are you boys ok?" I asked my kids.  
"You should've seen dad. He was awesome." Clay praised his dad.  
"Who did this?" I asked Justin.  
"Seth. He followed us to the takeaway and attacked me. Mr Jensen protected me." Justin told me.  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." I cooed and held him close.  
"What happened to him?" I asked. Matt smiled and sat down beside me.  
"Clay called the cops and he was arrested. The officer I spoke to said they had been after him for a long time." Matt explained.  
"So he's going to prison?" Justin asked.  
"Most likely." I told him pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Matt headed to the kitchen to warm up the food as I got an ice pack for Justin's eye.  
"Here you go, sweetheart. This should help." I told him pressing it against his eye.  
"Seth is going to pay for everything he's done. I'm going to make sure he gets a long sentence." I reassured Justin. The boy nodded and laid his head against my shoulder as I held him close.

I grabbed my phone and had Justin sit.  
"I need to take some pictures, sweetheart. It'll be the evidence against him, we can present it in court." I told him. Justin nodded sat up as I took pictures of black eye and red face.  
"I'll have them sent to a colleague to put them in your file." I told Justin who nodded. I wrapped my arm around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Matt brought in the dinner all heated up. I had the boys dig in as we ate in silence watching wonder woman as it played in the background. We sat around in the living room until it was time for bed. 

I had the boys go upstairs and change as Matt and I cleaned up. I headed upstairs to speak to Justin. I knocked on his bedroom door and he let me in.  
"How're you feeling, sweetheart?" I asked sitting on the bed.  
"I'll be ok." He gave me a reassuring smile. I pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"That's my brave boy. Honey, tomorrow we're going to have to sit down and talk about everything. I have Priya coming tomorrow with the paperwork and she'll want to ask you some questions too ok?" I told him. Justin nodded as got into bed.  
"I think I'm ready." He told me nervously.  
"I'll be with you the whole time, honey." I reassured him.  
"I can't thank you enough, Mrs Jensen." Justin replied as he gave me a weak smile.  
"That night where Mr Jensen found me, you guys could have easily thrown me out but you didn't. You gave me a place to stay, food to eat, you protected me." Justin sobbed.  
"Oh baby." I cooed and took him into my arms hushing him rocking him gently. Justin sighed contently. The action seemed so unfamiliar. His real mother didn't care about him or showed him any affection. He had been starved of it his entire childhood.  
"Try and get some sleep, honey. We'll talk about everything tomorrow. We'll all be with you the entire time. Me, Matt and Clay. You don't have to be afraid or go through any of this alone." I reassured him.  
"Thank you. Goodnight Mrs Jensen."  
Justin replied. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead and wiped away his tears.  
"Goodnight, sweetie." I smiled as I let him get into bed comfortably and then left the room turning off the night.


	5. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jensen family decide to throw Justin a small get together to celebrate his adoption.

\- Justin's POV - 

Seth's words were still buzzing around in my head from earlier that day. My face burned and my eye ached. It was already turning purple from where Seth punched.   
"No one will ever want you."  
"You're a fucking screw up!"   
"You're nothing!"

His words rang in my ears. I couldn't help but let tears escape down my face in anger. I got out of bed throwing back the covers and grabbed my duffle bag from under the bed that I had hidden away. Riffling through it, I found what I had been trying to get away from for the last few days. I pulled out a small foil package with syringes in it. I promised myself that I would do better but I couldn't lie. It was all getting to me. I needed some sort of relief to forget about it even if it was temporary. 

I took out a syringe and was about to inject it into a vein my arm when the bedroom door opened and I saw Mr Jensen.   
"Sorry to bug you kiddo, I thought you might want som-" He stopped in his tracks and looked me with sympathetic eyes and sighed. I panicked and drooped everything running towards the window to escape. An instinct, I suppose. That was until I felt Mr Jensen's hand on my shoulder and I just stood there frozen shaking in fear.

\- Matt's POV - 

"Oh kiddo." I sighed.   
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Justin sobbed. I pulled the boy into my arms and let him sob into my chest. I held him close and gently rubbed his back.   
"Ssssh, calm down kiddo and talk to me. What's going on? How long have you hidden this from us?" I began. I sat on the bed and had Justin join me. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him close pressing a kiss to his head.   
"You're not going to punish me?" Justin asked his voice shaking.   
"Just talk to me kiddo. It's ok. I'm not mad, a little disappointed but we can help you. Just talk to me." I reassured Justin who nodded against me. 

We sat there for over an hour as I listened to Justin's heartache. About his past, his dad leaving, his mother practically rejecting him, his mother's new boyfriend - Seth abusing him.   
"We're going to keep this between us for now. I'll have to explain to Laine what's going on so give me some time to think of something. This is staying with me. You're better than this, Justin." I told him. I picked up the syringes and white packets wrapping them up in the foil and took them away with me.   
"Try and sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." I told him letting him climb into bed. 

\- The next day - 

I headed to work early and Clay headed to school. I told Laine that Justin wasn't feeling too well last night when I went to check on him so she had him stay home from school.   
"Ok, I'm going to get going. I'll be home for 5pm, babe. Have a good day, kiddo." I told her and pressed a kiss to her lips before grabbing my briefcase and car keys and heading out the door. 

\- Laine's POV - 

Matt left for work and Clay had left for school. Matt had told me Justin wasn't feeling too well last night so I let him stay home from school. Iwas able to work from home so I could also keep an eye on him. I had my colleague Tony come down to assist on Justin's case. I had Justin get changed after breakfast and briefly explained to him what would be happening today. 

Tony arrived promptly. I introduced him to Justin and got straight onto the case. Priya was pulled back onto another case so the papers would be sent to me through the post. 

Tony spoke to Justin telling him they had a reliable case against his mother and her boyfriend, Seth. It was enough to get them both sentenced for along time. I had explained to Tony that Matt and I were planning on adopting Justin to make things easier since he was only 16 and still considered a minor. 

\- Justin's POV - 

I woke up the next day completely out of it. I didn't have the energy to go to school especially after last night. I felt awful. Worse than awful. I couldn't tell Clay because he'd be mad. I couldn't tell Mrs Jensen. She'd been nice to me from the moment she discovered Clay brought me here. How could I do this to them? To myself. 

\- Laine's POV -

The paperwork for Justin's case had been filed quickly. Tony left just after 1pm so I fixed up lunch with Justin. I couldn't help but notice how off he was acting.   
"Honey, are you feeling ok?" I asked him gently pressing the back of my hand to his cheek and forehead to check his temperature.   
"I just feel alittle off today, that's all." He told me.   
"Maybe you'll feel better after lunch." I told him pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

I sent Justin into the living room after lunch so he could rest and watch TV as I made some phone calls. Matt, Clay and I had decided that we were going to throw Justin a small party to celebrate his adoption. I had made arrangements for the decorations to be picked up which I would do tomorrow morning. Clay would rope Justin into going with him to a bakery downtown to pick up a cake, Matt would be preparing the food later tonight to barbecue for tomorrow's lunch and I had asked some of Clay and Justin's friends Alex, Zach, Courtney, Jess, Tyler, Scott and Skye to come over and help decorate the house and get things ready for them when they arrived. 

I was hoping this small get together would help lift his mood. Justin had been through so much and he deserved some love and happiness in his life.


	6. You belong with us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jensen's throw Justin a party to celebrate his adoption. Justin is slightly overwhelmed and feels guilty about hiding his addiction to Heroine and comes clean thinking this is the last straw and he's ruined his chances of getting adopted but the Jensen's make him understand that they're family now and that they'll love him regardless.

\- Timeskip to a few days later - 

\- Laine's POV -

The paperwork had been filed a week ago and Priya had told me that it was official that Justin was our son. It was a surprise we had been keeping from him. We gathered the idea to throw a small get together and give it to him a present. I held it in my hands and put it on top of the fridge in a safe place. Matt had bought Justin an apple laptop, I had purchased an iPhone as well as some clothes and shoes for him. Including a jacket he had his eyes on when we had been to the mall. 

Today was the big day. It was a beautiful and bright Saturday morning. The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze in the air. The boys had a bit of lay in before coming downstairs and pouring themselves a bowl of cereal as they went into the living room to watch cartoons.  
"Honey, I need you to head to the bakery on Walker lane downtown to pick up a few things for me. Justin, could you go with him please hun? Clay's clueless at directions" I asked them.  
"Hey!" Clay protested.  
"Sure." Justin smiled back.  
"Thank you honey." I replied with a loving smile and heard my phone ring and headed to the kitchen to answer it. 

The boys had left just in time and I had instructed Clay to take his time. Their friends arrived on time and I had them help with the decorations and set up.  
"Hey Zach, can you help me with the banner?" Matt asked the tall boy who nodded and gave him a hand.  
"It's a boy!" The banner read.  
"Babe, are you serious?" I asked him.  
"What it's funny? It'll make him laugh. He'll love it." Matt reassured me. I chuckled and shook my head. 

The girls were helping me put snacks on the plates and in the bowls that were then passed to Alex and Tyler as they put them on the table in the garden. Matt had finished with some of the decorations and began grilling the food. Everyone was kind enough to bring Justin presents which I set on another table outside making everything look presentable next to the brightly coloured wrapped boxes and bags. Matt had gone out and bought Justin an apple laptop, I had bought him some clothes, including a khaki green baseball style jacket he had had his eyes on the last time we had been shopping. Clay had also bought Justin something which he had told him he didn't need to but he insisted that he wanted to which we found incredibly sweet. 

I finished setting up the homemade cupcakes on the snack table. I felt my phone buzz and saw it was a text from Clay.  
"Picked everything up from the bakery. I'm going to take the shortcut home so we'll be there in 10. Text you when we're outside. Clay x" 

I told everyone they would be arriving soon and had Matt finish grilling the food and put it on the table and be ready with the camera to video to capture Justin's reaction.  
"We're outside. Clay x", the next text read as it beeped in my hands. I quickly grabbed the adoption certificate and held it. 

"Sssshhh everyone, they're here. Quiet!" I hushed them as we all hid in the kitchen.  
"Whatever's in the box smells good. I hope we get a piece later." Justin told Clay who nodded. He asked Justin to put his car keys in the kitchen and Justin nodded. Clay followed behind carrying the box. 

We saw Justin approaching and Matt started recording. He walked into the kitchen and saw the banner.  
"Mrs Jensen?" Justin asked slightly confused.  
"In the garden, honey. Could you come out here for a second?" I asked him. We saw them making their way out.  
"SURPRISE!" we all yelled in unison.  
Justin looked around the garden and saw the banners, decorations and the table of food and gifts.  
"Wha...What's going on?" Justin asked surprised.  
"A surprise party for you, dingus." Zach joked and punched him on the arm joking around.  
"For me?" Justin asked looking at Clay who nodded.  
"Yeah, it was mom and dad's idea. They wanted to throw you a party to celebrate your adoption." Clay told him.  
"Wait, what?" Justin asked in disbelief.  
"That's right, baby. The paperwork went through. You're officially our son." I told him handing him the adoption certificate that I had framed.  
"Official adoption certificate of Justin Foley - son of Laine Marie Jensen and Matthew Albert Jensen." It read. Justin took it from me holding it in disbelief. I could see tears welling up in his eyes and I couldn't help but pull him into my arms and hold him tight.  
"Oh honey , I hope those are happy tears." I cooed holding him as I pressed a kiss to his head and wiped away his tears.  
"Later on if you decide to change your name, we can do that too kiddo." Matt told him as he hugged Justin too.  
"Go join the family hug, Jensen." As Zach and Alex laughed and pushed Clay towards his parents and joined in as the others took pictures of the sweet moment. 

"I...I...I'm sorry, I can't do this." Justin sobbed.  
"What is it, honey?" I asked.  
"I just...I can't keep lying to you." He sobbed breaking the hug as he raced upstairs.  
"Justin?!" Clay called after him.  
Moments later, Justin came back downstairs with a foil package in his hands as he threw it at our feet.  
"Justin..." Matt began.  
"No I can't do this! I can't keep lying!" Justin shouted. Clay picked up one of the syringes and a small clear packet with white power in it that read "H" on the front.  
"Shit, is this Heroine? You've been using this entire time?!" Clay asked upset. 

"I told you! I'm fucked up! You don't want me!" Justin yelled at us.  
"I'm fucked up. You don't want me. No one wants me" He sobbed.  
"Kid, I don't told you we could figure this out." Matt reassured him.  
"Matt, you knew?!" I asked him annoyed as he gave me a guilty expression. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"We'll give guys a minute." Zach said ushering the others inside to the living room. 

"Justin. We know you're upset about everything but we can help you." Matt reassured him. I took Justin into my arms and held him close.  
"We're not mad, a little disappointed but with everything you've been through its understandable why you did it. Just because you did doesn't mean we don't want you anymore. You will always want you." I reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"I'm so sorry" Justin sobbed against me.  
"I know, baby. I know. But we can help you. We will help you. We're not mad, you're not going to be punished, understand?" I told him.  
"Promise?" He asked looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.  
"I promise, baby. We can help you." I told him.  
"How could you not tell me? I would've helped you." Clay asked him.  
"I couldn't. I'm sorry." Justin sobbed.  
"Have you used it lately, honey?" I asked him. Justin shook his head and told me it has been days.  
"Ok that's already progress. But we can talk about this tomorrow. I'll make some calls and we'll get you the help you need." I told him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"Let's enjoy the party, we have so much we want to share with you, kiddo." Matt told him pulling him into a hug and pressed a kiss to his head.  
Clay told the others to join him back in the garden as they got the party going. Alex started the music, Zach pulled Justin into a hug, Matt dished up the food passing around grilled lemon shrimp, sausages and letting everyone help themselves to make their own burgers.  
"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I can't thank you all enough." Justin smiled.  
"We love you. We'll do anything for you." I reassured him. 

After a late lunch, we let Justin catch up with his friends and served dessert. We had Justin cut the first slice of cake and snapped pictures of him doing so. I couldn't wait to look back at all the memories. 

Zach was insistent of giving Justin his present so after everyone had finished dessert we all gathered around and everyone presented Justin with gifts.  
"Guys this is too much. You shouldn't have." Justin told them. I had him sit in the centre as Clay presented Justin with the first gift.  
"I got you something not only to say welcome to the family but also as a thank you for having my back and I hope you know that I'll always have yours. Bro." Clay replied with a small smile as he handed Justin a small blue box tied with a silver ribbon.  
"That was so sweet, Clay." Jess commented patting his shoulder.  
Justin opened the box to reveal a brand new mp3 player.  
"I know how much you love music when you don't want to talk to anyone so I figured you'd like it." Clay told him. Justin sniffled and nodded. He gave him a warm smile thanking him.  
"Me next!" Zach got up and passed a soft square package to Justin. He unwrapped it to reveal a brand new Liberty Tigers baseball jacket, almost identical to the one he had had before.  
"You can't be you with your jacket, bro." Zach told him.  
"Thanks man." Justin told him and got up to hug him. Alex went next and handed Justin a large box which he opened up to reveal a pair of classic converse trainers.  
"Remember the time you stayed at mine and said you loved my sneakers. I remembered because we're the same size so..." Alex explained with a shrug. Justin thanked him as they shook hands. Jess went next as gifted Justin a classic grey jumper that he loved, then it was Tyler who gifted him a polaroid camera and photo book, courtney gave Justin a giftcard for his favourite coffee house, Matt went next and gave Justin the apple laptop.  
"Mr Jensen, this is great but I can't accept this." Justin told us.  
"Yes you can. I want you to have it. You deserve it, kiddo." Matt reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead making Justin blush.  
"Thank you." Justin replied with small smile. Matt pulled him into a hug and held him tight.  
"Your turn, mom." Clay encouraged me. I went into the kitchen and retrieved two large gift bags mostly filled with clothes and shoes.  
"Mrs Jensen, this is too much..." Justin began.  
"Absolutely not, sweetheart. This is a brand new beginning for you so I look the liberty of putting together a brand new wardrobe for you. Go ahead and tell me what you think." I told him. Justin riffled through the bags looking at the variety of jeans, shirts, jumpers, trainers, jacket, socks, boxers etc and also a bottle of aftershave.  
"This is so amazing." He told me.  
"There's one more thing we have for you, this is from all of us sweetheart." I handed him the small box. Justin tore the wrapping paper and revealed the iphone box.  
"Seriously?" Justin asked.  
"Seriously. Plus we need to make sure we know where you are if you're not with Clay." I told him.  
"This has been the best day ever. Thank you so much." He cried with tears of happiness. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug.  
"We love you so much." I reassured him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Everyone helped clear up and sat together for a little while longer. I took a big group picture of everyone so Justin could always look back on the day. The rest of the teens left just after 7pm. The boys helped themselves to leftovers and sat in the living room chatting and watching a movie. Matt and I joined the boys. I sat between Justin and Clay and wrapped my arms around my boys and pressed a kiss to each of their forehead. Matt and Clay helped Justin carry all of his gifts to his room as I hung up all of his clothes in his wardrobe and put his shoes in the bottom.  
"You have everything where you can see it, hun." I told him.  
"Thank you for everything, Mrs Jensen." Justin thanked me.  
"You're welcome, baby. You know you can start calling me mom whenever you're ready." I told him. Justin blushed and nodded at my words. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"I'm in with that too, kiddo. You can start calling me dad whenever you feel it's right." Matt told him also joining our hug. Clay chuckled and snapped a picture of our hug.

I let the boys stay up late considering that it was Sunday tomorrow and they already had plans to sleep in late and play video games for most of the day. Matt was on his laptop finishing off some work and I was on my phone looking through my emails making a note of what to do next. 

Justin excused himself to go up and take shower before getting ready to go to bed. I said goodnight to Clay and Matt and headed up to my room to use my laptop for a few hours as I watched the news on the TV as it played in the background. I heard Justin exit from the shower and gave him a few minutes to himself before going to wish him goodnight. 

I knocked on the door and waited for Justin to call me in.  
"Do you have everything, baby?" I asked him. Justin nodded as he dried his hair with the towel. I chuckled and grabbed the hairdryer plugging it in. I had Justin sit on the floor in front of me as I ran my fingers through his hair and used the hairdryer to dry it. 

"Mwah, all done." I kissed the top of his head.  
"Minty fresh." I chuckled.  
"Thanks, mom." Justin replied.  
"You're welcome, baby. I just came in to say goodnight and that your dad wants to take you and Clay to the mall tomorrow. Something about buying you a brand new watch." I told him.  
"And then you can have the whole day to play video games. I promise." I told him. He chuckled and thanked me. I let him get comfortable as he climbed into bed. I sat beside him and ran my fingers through his hair and gently stroked his cheek over the scars and cuts on his face that were slowly healing.  
"I hope you've had a good day today, sweetie. I hope you know that there are so many people who love you and care about you. You have a new family who loves you and we'll do anything for you, my love." I reassured him.  
"You've given me everything I've ever wanted. A family that loves me. I'll always be grateful. I'm just sorry I'm so fucked up." Justin told me.  
"It doesn't matter. We'll love you regardless." I told him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you so much. If you need anything during the night, you know where we are." I told him.  
"Sleep tight, I love you." I told him giving him one last kiss before turning the main light off and exiting the room. 

\- End of POV - 

Justin laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. He was happy. He was loved. He had everything he had ever wanted. Ever wish for and here he was. He had a mom and dad who had shown him more love and kindness than anyone who he had ever known, a big brother - granted they didn't always see eye to eye but he was grateful to Clay for helping him in his time of need and always protecting him. He had a family, a family that loved him regardless of how fucked up he thought he was. 

He was finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely feedback and comments. This concludes the "Adoption Day" fic. I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I've loved writing it. 
> 
> However this does not mean it's end of the series. I still have alot of ideas that I want to continue but they'll be introduced separately so stay tuned for more in the near future. 
> 
> Series 2: The nightmare that won't end 
> 
> Summary: Justin can't help but replay the attack with Meth Seth outside of the restaurant a few weeks ago. It haunted him knowing he was still out there. Justin couldn't help but have night terrors. He woke up sweating, shaking and crying. At first Clay was annoyed at his sleep being disturbed but when he saw the terror on Justin's face he did his best to comfort him before hearing Justin's breathing hitch and he panicked calling his mom and dad. The Jensen's take turns watching over Justin. After 3 days, Laine and Matt talk to Justin about seeing a therapist. 
> 
> Chapter 1: I don't want to go back. 
> 
> It's the first night Justin sleeps at the Jensen's as their offical adopted son. Hoping his first night is a good one is under estimated when Clay wakes him up just after 2am to comfort him from a night terror. 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Series 3: Justin's Trial 
> 
> Summary: Even though being adopted by the Jensens had Justin on cloud 9; his new mom reminds him that the trial between his mom and her drug dealer boyfriend is coming up soon and they'll have to prepare if they want to win their case. 
> 
> Chapter 1: Back to reality 
> 
> Justin and the Jensen's prep for the first day of the trial.


End file.
